Epoxy compounds are used in a wide range of fields, including sealing materials, formed materials, injection molding materials, laminated materials, composite materials, adhesives and powder coatings of electrical, electronic and optical components since they allow the obtaining of cured articles having superior mechanical strength, moisture resistance and electrical properties. However, technical advances are placing even greater demands on the performance of epoxy compounds with respect to heat resistance and the like. Although N-(2,3-epoxypropyl)-perfluoro-4,5-epoxyphthalimide having an imide structure (see Non-Patent Document 1) has been previously proposed for the purpose of improving heat resistance, since epichlorhydrin is used in a step for producing an intermediate in the production process thereof, the presence of residual halogen in the finished product cannot be avoided, thereby making it undesirable as a production process for products of electronic material applications for which it is desired to reduce residual levels of halogens as much as possible. In addition, organopolysiloxanes or cyclic siloxanes have been proposed having a 3-glycidoxypropyl group or 2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyl group at the end of the molecular chain or in a side chain thereof for use as organopolysiloxanes having an epoxy group-containing organic group (see Patent Document 1).
[Non-Patent Document 1] R. Antoni, et al., Makromol. Chem., 194, 411 (1993)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H3-255130